Broken Life
by shodaime-chan
Summary: hi minna! nagomi balik lagi dengan cerita baru yang mudah-mudahan ceritanya bagus. kali ini ceritanya ada sedikit penambahan inspirasi dari tokyo ghoul, dan juga nagomi sudah latihan menjadi author yang lebih baik ( latihan sama fujita ) so i hope you like it. enjoy! femhashirama, sasufemnaru, minakushi, maaf kurang berpengalaman


Broken Life

Author : Nagomi2005hyuga

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : ada beberapa manusia yang dilahirkan berbeda dari manusia normal lainnya. Manusia-manusia ini dapat menggunakan kekuatan tertentu yang dinamakan chakra, dan orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan ini disebut shinobi. Namun kejadian seperti ini adalah kejadian yang sangat langka, sehingga pemerintah dan dunia tidak memperhatikan hal ini. Namun para shinobi ini menjadi haus akan kekuasaan dan mulai membunuh orang-orang untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih besar lagi dengan memakan daging manusia dan shinobi lain. Sehingga mereka dianggap monster. Dan siapa saja yang ikut campur atau terikat dengan dunia shinobi, walaupun sedikit saja, hidupnya pasti akan hancur.

NOTE: fem naruto. And fem special mysterious guest.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 1

TEP TEP TEP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki pada malam itu yang diikuti dengan suara hujan yang deras. Nampak seorang pemuda dengan jas kerja berwarna putih yang berdarah-darah sedang berlari tidak karuan. Di belakang pemuda itu nampak ada bayangan yang bergerak sangat cepat sedang mengejarnya. Terdengar suara tawa horor yang menggema di lorong sempit jalan tersebut. Mendengar suara tawa itu pun sang pemuda bertambah panik dan takut. Sangking takutnya ia pun terjatuh.

" TO- TOLONG AKU... SI-SIAPA SAJA! " teriaknya. Lalu bayangan yang mengejarnya tadi itu pun berhenti di depannya.

" percuma saja kau berteriak makan malamku, tidak ada orang yang berani lewat sini kecuali para shinobi 'jahat' " kata bayangan tadi yang ternyata adalah seorang shinobi.

" nampaknya makan malamku akan sedikit berair, ya sudahlah kalau begitu "

" JA-JANGAN MAKAN AKU! "

" ittadakimasu... "

" AAAAAAAAA!..."

.

.

.

Pagi hari di tokyo, kedai kopi.

" _BREAKING NEWS. Pagi ini pihak kepolisian menemukan jasad seorang pemuda yang tak dikenal di gang sempit di area ke 11. Mayat dengan wajah yang hancur ini diduga adalah korban dari para shinobi di area 11. "_

" hah... lagi-lagi shinobi ya... " keluh seorang pelanggan toko yang merupakan seorang gadis muda berambut pink pendek yang tengah duduk bersama temannya yang berambut ponytail ikat 2 pirang. " lama-lama kebiasaan jalan sendiri di tengah malam jadi hal yang menakutkan ya, naruko-chan" sambungnya.

" ya...mau bagaimana lagi sakura-san. Mereka terlahir dan terpaksa hidup seperti itu. Jadi kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa " jawab temannya yang diketahui bernama naruko itu.

" yah... kau ada betulnya juga sih. Nampaknya kita semua dalam keadaan terpaksa ya. Tapi... " kata sakura.

" tapi apa? " tanya naruko.

" mereka kan juga bisa makan makanan manusia, kenapa mereka memakan daging manusia juga shinobi lain? " tanya sakura

" itu untuk menambah kekuatan atau chakra mereka " jawab naruko

" tapi mereka kan sudah sangat kuat. Kenapa mereka masih mau menambah kekuatan mereka? " sakura memberikan lebih banyak pertanyaan.

" ntahlah, mana aku tau. Aku kan bukan shinobi " jawab naruko seadanya.

" kau tau banyak tentang shinobi ya, naruko-chan~ " tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara perempuan tidak dikenal dari belakang tempat duduk naruko.

" si-siapa itu?! " teriak naruko pelan karna sedikit terkejut.

" wow... tenanglah nona, aku bukan seorang shinobi. Aku tidak akan memakanmu~ hihi... " seringai seorang perempuan berjaket hitam dengan kemeja putih dan dasi di dalamnya. Perempuan itu juga memakai headset hitam. Ia memiliki rambut hitam panjang, tubuhnya agak kurus, dan ia memiliki mata yang berwarna hitam pekat. Ia juga mengenakan rok pendek merah.

" si-siapa kau? Aku tidak mengenalmu! Ke-kenapa kau bisa tau namaku?! " teriak naruko masih sedikit panik.

" hihihihi... tenang saja aku hanyalah seorang pengunjung yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian tadi, itu saja hihi... " jawabnya masih dengan tawa kecil.

" o-oh... " naruko hanya dapat menjawab itu karna melihat kelakuan perempuan itu yang baginya nampak menakutkan juga seperti orang yang tidak waras.

" kau lumayan menarik juga ya nak~ " katanya.

" me-menarik? Apa maksudmu? " naruko nampak bingung mendengar perkataan perempuan itu.

" waktulah yang akan menjelaskan semuanya pirang~ hihi... " jawabnya.

" _ **psst...**_ _**ins...,maaf. disini kantor pusat. Anda diminta untuk datang kesini sekarang juga. Psst... ganti! "**_ tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari dalam jaket perempuan itu yang ternyata berasal dari sebuah walky talkie.

" _psst... roger that "_ jawab perempuan itu. Ia pun berdiri dan menyeruput kopi nya yang berada di atas meja lalu meninggalkan beberapa koin alias uang recehan.

" nampaknya kita sudah sampai di momen yang sering orang bicarakan. Perpisahan memang sangat cepat terutama bagi kita iyakan naruko-chan?. Melihat dan mendengar percakapan kalian 10 menit, ngobrol 2 menit dan ocehanku 3 menit. Itu membuatnya menjadi 15 menit yang tak akan kulupakan hihi... " ucap perempuan itu sambil berdiri di samping naruko.

" k-kau... " nampaknya naruko semakin takut terhadap perempuan ini.

Naruko POV

Apa yang dilakukan orang gila ini?! Kenapa dia nampak sangat tertarik padaku?! Tapi... cara ia berpakaian... nampaknya ia tidak seperti yang kupikirkan. Ditambah lagi yang dia lakukan, dia berbicara dengan kami sambil menghitung waktu! Dia pintar... tidak jenius! Mungkinkah dia seorang bos besar?!... tunggu dulu! Dia tertarik padaku! Si gila ini tertarik padaku! Hah! Can you believe it! Apa jangan-jangan...

AKU INI SEBENARNYA ADALAH ANAK DARI SEORANG BOS BESAR YANG SANGAT TERKENAL! BOS YANG SANGAT DITAKUTI! KEJAM! DAN KAYA RAYA! Itu mungkin saja, tampangku kan elit. makanya! Ia tertarik pada ku karna suatu alasan! Alasan... perusahaaan! Yah! Mulai sekarang aku akan terikat dengan pasar saham, perusahaan ekonomi, hotel bintang 5 yang mewah!(?) dan... percintaan politik yang elit dan tidak bisa didapatkan oleh sembarang orang! Hmh!

Atau mungkin... HAH!

SI GILA INI ADALAH ANAK PEWARIS DARI SUATU PERUSAHAAN KAYA RAYA! SI BUNGSU YANG SEMENJAK KECIL SUDAH MENJADI MILYUNER! JENIUS YANG MENJADI SEPERTI ORANG GILA...tunggu...

Mengingat kata gila ini nampaknya kurang mungkin dia jenius. Tapi mungkin saja... HAH! ABANGNYA YANG MERUPAKAN SEORANG CALON PEWARIS MENDADAK SAJA MENYERAHKAN HAK WARISNYA PADA ADIK BUNGSUNYA SI GILA INI! NAMUN SI GILA INI TIDAK TERIMA! LALU TERJADI TINDAK KRIMINAL BESAR-BESARAN!

Mungkin saja peristiwanya begini:

 _Keluarga milyuner si gila sedang melakukan makan malam mewah. Lalu sang ayah mulai mengungkit-ungkit tentang pasar saham dan juga pewarisan pada sang abang_

" _nak, beberapa minggu lagi pesta pewarisan mu akan diadakan. Jangan lupa untuk menyiapkan pidato lalu...blablabla..." tukas sang ayah_

" _ayah maafkan aku karena ketidak sopananku ini, tapi aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu "_

" _apa itu anakku? "_

" _aku akan memberikan hak warisku sepenuhnya pada adik bungsuku "_

" _A-APA?! " Teriak si gila *sang adik*_

" _apa-apaan ini?! Apa maksudmu anakku?! "_

" _bukankah sudah kubilang tadi? Aku tidak mau jadi pewaris perusahaan kita, jadi aku menyerahkannya pada adik bungsuku. " * keadaan semakin memanas*_

" _tapi aku tidak mau kak! Aku tidak ma-..."_

" _shut! Tidak ada penolakan adikku manis! Mengerti putri? "_

" _ta-tapi... "_

" _tidak ada tapi-tapi! "_

" _a-ayah... kakak..."_

" _APA-APAAN MAKSUDMU TADI HAH! ITU SANGAT TIDAK BISA DITERIMA! MEMAKSA ADIKMU BEGITU... KALAU SAJA IBUMU MASIH ADA... DIA PASTI..."_

" _IBU SUDAH LAMA MENINGGAL AYAH! OKE! "_

 _*DHEG*#Serangan jantung_

" _hah...hah..." big daddy tepar._

" _AYAH! " sang adik panik._

" _AYAH!...AYAH!... BERTAHANLAH AYAH!..."_

" _HAH...DASAR ANAK DURHAKA KAU!... HAH...HAH... PERGI KAU DARI SINI! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHAT TAMPANGMU LAGI! HAH... KAU BUKAN LAGI ANAKKU!...HAH...HAH..."_

" _baguslah kalau begitu. Memang dari dulu AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN KELUARGA INI "_

" _KAKAK... KAKAK JAHAT! AKU BENCI KAKAK! "_

" _urgh... adik yang dari dulu menyebalkan. Dari dulu selalu saja menghalangiku. Bagaimana kalau kau dan ayah pergi menyusul ibu saja? "_

" _ha-hah... "_

 _CEKLEK *bunyi pistol mau nembak#biar kayak di drama-drama_

" _matilah kau... " sang kakak memasang deathglear sambil membidik kepala sang adik._

 _DOR_

 _Si gila wasted._

 _Namun ternyata sang gila selamat, namun ia jadi gila karna terkena tembakan. Sedangkan nasib big daddy? Ia tidak sempat mendapat pertolongan medis. Sang abang sekarang menjadi buronan tingkat tinggi._

KYAAA! PASTI LARIS TERJUAL TUH DRAMA! * ini sebenarnya isi otak naruko apa sih? Author juga ngga ngerti*

Kembali ke dunia luar

Naruko telah kembali ke ehm... dunia luar dan ia menemukan sang perempuan tadi sudah di ambang pintu.

" selamat tinggal naruko-chan~ kita pasti akan bertemu lagi... aku akan me-ngi-ngat-mu te-rus!~ hihihi..." ucapnya sambil sedikit tertawa. " dadah~...muahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHA..." sambungnya sambil terus tertawa. Ia pun menutup pintu dan mulai meninggalkan kedai kopi tersebut. Selama beberapa saat tawanya masih dapat terdengar. namun suara tawa itu dihilangkan oleh suara hujan.

" siapa... perempuan itu? " naruko nampak masih syok.

" aku tidak tau. Tapi sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, orang itu nampaknya mencurigakan, malahan sangat mencurigakan " kata sakura yang dari tadi memberikan tatapan aneh pada perempuan itu.

" dia... benar-benar menarik perhatianku " ucap naruko

" dia itu memang orangnya begitu " kata seorang pelayan perempuan yang tiba-tiba mendatangi mereka.

"e-eh?..." naruko kebingungan.

" perempuan itu sering datang kemari untuk duduk sambil bersantai. Dia suka sekali duduk di dekat jendela. ia juga suka memesan kopi dan kadang-kadang teh, namun ia lebih sering lagi memesan kopi " tukas pelayan tersebut.

" jadi dia langganan disini ya " ucap sakura.

" iya " jawab pelayan tersebut.

" apa sikapnya memang begitu? " tanya naruko.

" kalau soal itu aku juga kurang tau, ia tidak terlalu banyak berbicara. Tapi ia suka sekali melihat keluar, nampaknya karena itulah ia suka sekali duduk di dekat jendela. Ia adalah seseorang yang sangat misterius,kadang-kadang saat ia baru saja datang ia langsung saja pergi setelah mendengar suara dari dalam jaketnya. Namun kadang-kadang dia duduk disini dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Sikapnya suka berubah-ubah, seperti misalnya hari ini. Awalnya ia hanya duduk diam, namun begitu kalian datang ia nampak sangat pun meminta untuk pindah tempat duduk ke meja yang ada di belakang kalian walaupun tempatnya jauh dari jendela. Lalu ia terdiam dan sama sekali tidak berkutik, dan tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa. " jelas pelayan tersebut.

" wah... aku semakin takut padanya " ucap naruko masih dengan muka syoknya.

" sudah kuduga kau juga akan mengatakan hal tersebut " kata sang pelayan

" memangnya siapa saja yang takut padanya? " tanya sakura.

" hampir semua orang disini takut padanya "

" hampir? " tanya sakura dan naruko bersamaan.

" aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak takut padanya, malahan faktanya aku lumayan suka padanya. Ia orang yang lucu dan menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara. Walaupun ia suka merahasiakan banyak hal seperti saat aku bertanya padanya kenapa ia suka sekali minum kopi padahal ia masih muda, ia menjawab bahwa itu membantunya tidak tidur sampai pagi hari. Mendengar jawabannya itu aku pun semakin penasaran dan bertanya kenapa ia tidak tidur dimalam hari memangnya apa yang dilakukannya di malam hari, lalu ia menjawab dengan senyum diwajahnya bahwa itu adalah rahasia "

" wah... kau pemberani sekali " ucap naruko dengan muka bengongnya.

" super berani " sambung sakura.

" duper berani " ucap naruko.

" triple berani " ucap sakura.

" super mega ultra heroic berani " sambung naruko. Sang pelayan hanya bisa tertawa Mendengar percakapan dua orang bermuka bego didepannya.

" oh ya... ngomong-ngomong siapa nama perempuan misterius ini? " tanya sakura.

" hm... kalau soal itu aku selalu saja lupa menanyakan namanya " jawab pelayan itu. " tapi kurasa namanya diawali dengan kata 'in', soalnya kalau jaketnya berbunyi, selalu saja kata itu yang pertama kali terdengar setelah itu baru apa yang dikatakan jadi tidak jelas " sambungnya.

" wah... dia benar-benar seorang wanita yang misterius ya. Bagaimana menurutmu ruko-chan " kata sakura pada naruko.

"... " naruko diam termenung dengan tampang begonya.

" oy goblok! " teriak sakura mencoba untuk menyadarkan naruko.

" ...judul... dramanya...adalah... " kata naruko secara tiba-tia masih dengan tampang gobloknya.

" hah? "

" ...kegilaan yang misterius..."

" kamunya yang gila"

Sudah dua jam lamanya mereka berada di kedai kopi tersebut. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

" oh ya naruko-chan, aku baru ingat kalau aku sudah harus pulang. Aku harus membantu ibuku di rumah, jadi aku duluan ya " ucap sakura pada naruko di depan sebuah toko buku.

" ng... kau yakin sakura? Apa kau tidak bisa menemaniku? Aku masih takut nih" kata naruko dengan muka cemas.

" tenang saja. Selama kau nggak keluyuran lagi dan terus berada di tempat yang banyak orangnya, kau pasti akan baik-baik saja " tukas sakura. " aku pulang dulu ya ruko! Dah!~ " sambung sakura. Ia pun berlari pergi meninggalkan naruko sendirian di depan toko buku tersebut.

" huh... dasar! Aku ditinggalkan sendirian " keluhnya. Ia pun berbalik dan melihat toko buku yang ada di belakangnya.

" um... mungkin beberapa buku bisa menghiburku " ucapnya. Ia pun masuk ke dalam toko buku tersebut. Setelah beberapa lama berkeliling ia pun menemukan beberapa buku yang menarik perhatiannya.

" sepertinya buku sebanyak ini dapat membantuku mengusir rasa takutku " ucapnya. Ia pun segera berjalan ke arah kasir namun tiba-tiba saja ia tertabrak dengan seseorang.

BRUK

" hei! Kalau jalan itu-... " naruko nampak kesal.

" apa?! Kalau jalan itu apa?! Dasar! " teriak laki-laki yang tadi tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya. Laki-laki ini mempunyai kulit yang pucat,rambut pantat ayam berwarna raven, dan memiliki mata berwarna onyx.

" e-eh... ma-maafkan aku! " teriaknya dengan muka yang memerah.

" hei sasuke! Ayo kita pergi " teriak seorang lelaki pada si sasuke ini.

" hn... " sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan toko buku tersebut bersama beberapa temannya. Sedangkan naruko masih terdiam di tempat dengan muka yang memerah.

" wah... apa ini yang orang sebut cinta pada pandangan pertama? "

.

.

.

Sore hari, rumah naruko

Nampak naruko memasuki sebuah rumah mewah besar dengan papan nama uzumaki di baru saja pulang sambil membawa sebuah tas kecil yang isinya buku yang baru saja di belinya tadi.

" aku pulang! " teriaknya begitu memasuki rumah.

" wah... anak tou-san sudah pulang ya " sambut seorang pria berambut pirang berduri-duri a.k.a minato dari dalam dapur.

" to-tou-san? Tou-san sudah pulang? Tumben tou-san pulang sore? Biasanya kan tengah malam " tanya naruko yang nampak terkejut dengan kedatangan tou-san nya.

" ya... hari ini tou-san di perbolehkan pulang cepat. Tapi besok mungkin tou-san akan kembali pulang tengah malam lagi " jelas minato.

"huh... sudah kuduga tou-san akan semakin sibuk dengan adanya kasus shinobi di area 11 ini " kata naruko.

" mau bagaimana lagi naruko, tou-san mu ini kan polisi bagian urusan shinobi " ucap kushina yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari dapur.

" kaa-sama?! Kaa-chan sudah pulang juga?! Bukannya sekarang kau pasti sedang sibuk mengurus perusahaanmu? " tanya

" kaa-san mu ini kan juga mau menghabiskan waktu bersamamu " jawab kushina.

" o-oh... "

Meskipun naruko merasa sedikit canggung terhadap kaa-san dan tou-san nya karena jarang bertemu, namun mereka dapat bersenang-senang pada akhirnya.

Malam hari.

Nampak naruko baru saja selesai mandi dan sudah bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

" hah... aku lelah sekali " ucapnya sambil berbaring di atas tempat tidur mewahnya. Ia pun duduk dan mengambil hp-nya yang berada di atas meja.

" ah... aku pengen menjelajah dunia internet sebentar ah sebelum tidur~ " katanya sambil menghidupkan hp-nya yang sedari tadi mati.

" nah... mari kita lihat... blablabla...ya ya... tidak penting... mmm... film blablabla...ya... juga tidak penting...hn... oh! Apa ini! Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ooh... menarik " katanya sambil berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya alias sedang bicara sendiri. Mendengar kata 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' ia pun teringat dengan orang yang tadi menabraknya di toko buku.

"ng... orang itu namanya sasuke ya... dia kasar sekali! Tapi... dia tampan juga ya... dan tatapannya...tunggu! apa ini...hah!...CINTA PADA PANDANGAN PERTAMA!...TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK!... ta-tapi... orang itu ganteng juga... KYAAAAA! "

Di luar kamar naruko.

Nampak penampakan dua makhluk brengsek yang terdiri dari kushina dan minato yang dari tadi mendengar apa yang dikatakan naruko.

" tuh kan apa kubilang sayang! Dia sedang jatuh cinta! " ucap kushina pada minato dengan nada santai.

" wah... kira-kira siapa ya lelaki beruntung itu? " minato nampak sangat penasaran.

" tidak kusangka putri kita sudah besar "

" iya "

Kembali ke dalam kamar naruko

" ah...sudah ah! Jangan pikirkan tentang brengsekai ganteng(?) itu lagi! "*brengsekai : kata yang sering digunakan oleh hamura-sama (kepala sekolahnya naruko)*

" ayo kita lanjut menjelajah hutan maya *dunia maya* ini " kata naruko yang masih sibuk bicara sendiri.

"hm... berita selanjutnya...ng... hm! Apa ini? Berita kesehatan: masalah kejiwaan... kubuka ah... hm... breaking jiwa news, belajar kejiwaan dengan dokter jiwa, kuliner sakit jiwa, hm... masalah kejiwaan pada usia dini? " naruko pun mematikan hp nya setelah membaca kalimat tersebut. Ia pun seketika nampak lemas.

" hm... kira-kira... apa... yang sedang wanita misterius itu lakukan ya? "

Area ke 13. Area pembuangan. Sudut yang terlupakan. Tempat kesialan.

Berceceran darah dimana-mana. Nampak jasad seorang perempuan yang isi perutnya sudah terkoyak-koyak. Berdiri beberapa orang yang sedang memakan usus jasad wanita tersebut.

" jasad haruno si pelacur ini ternyata enak juga ya " kata salah satu dari mereka.

" ya... tapi siapa yang akan jadi penghibur kita sekarang? "

" apa kau lupa dengan anaknya? "

" maksudmu si pink manis itu? Nampaknya dia sangat menggiurkan. Boleh juga tuh "

" heh... dia pasti sedang menangis sendirian di rumahnya sambil terus mencari mamanya "

" ya... dan nampaknya ini adalah tempat mainan rongsokanku berkumpul "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Nagomi : Hello minna! Gimana ceritanya? Lumayankan dari yang dulu

Fujita : walaupun nampaknya ndak berkuality tapi sebenarnya jalur ceritanya bagus loh

Nagomi : maaf tapi itu tadi pujan atau hinaan?

Fujita : he..he... sudahlah... jangan terlalu di pikirkan! Ceritanya bagus banget lanjutin dong ngeberitau alur cerita nih broken life ketagihan.

Nagomi : nggak ah! Males.

Fujita : dasar preman!

Nagomi : preman itu adalah gelarku. Kau punya masalah hah?! * preman mode on *

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya minna!

Jangan lupa doa supaya nagomi tobat ya minna#pesanfujita


End file.
